


A Time To Relax

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Tickling, but nothing bad, commission piece from my tumblr, completely fluffy, cuddles and kisses, slight injury, will's a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After coming back from a mission slightly injured, Nico goes to Will who helps fix him up before giving him a surefire cheer up method along with some kisses and cuddles.





	A Time To Relax

**Author's Note:**

> And if you like what I write, why not support me at https://ko-fi.com/ticklyfandoms or at paypal.me/ticklyfandoms

He was finally going back to Camp Half-Blood after a long and tiring mission knocking out some monsters that were making a ruckus near the city. Stepping up the small hill, Nico tried to keep the limp to himself as he entered the camp, waving to some of the campers who called his name and waved. Making his way towards the medical tent where he knew where his boyfriend was waiting, Nico slowly pushed the curtain away and peeked in, watching as Will finished up putting some supplies away before he turned around, noticing Nico. Seeing the brightly smile on the blond’s face, Nico slipped further and winced slightly when his leg protested the movement. Seeing this, Will’s smile dropped to a worried frown before he hopped over one of the beds and brought Nico into his arms, checking the smaller boy over a bit.

“Nico! Are you alright? How was you mission?” Will asked, helping him sit down before he moved around, listening to the other as he explained about what happened and how he accidentally stumbled and banged up his knee. Letting out a small sigh as he heard this, Will pulled out some gauze and antiseptic spray before he knelt down, rolling up Nico’s pant leg carefully, trying to avoid the bloody scrapes on his skin. Once it was completely uncovered, Will showed his boyfriend the spray before he applied it on and as gently as he could, wiped some of the fresh and dry blood off. Wincing at the slight sting, Nico let out a huge breath and leaned back, letting Will do his thing. “There! That should be good for now. It’s not too bad now that I got a good look at it, so no worries, okay?”

“Yeah…thanks Will,” Nico shyly mumbled, feeling his cheeks flush brightly at the huge smile he received in return. Getting back up, Will leaned into Nico and brushed the dark bangs out of his face slightly, pressing their foreheads together. Staring into Will’s blue eyes, Nico swallowed the lump in his throat before leaning forward, pressing their lips together softly. Closing his eyes, Will let Nico take the lead before they moved away to breath, keeping their foreheads pressed together as Will trailed his fingers up Nico’s sides. Letting out a soft gasp, Nico tried to grab at the blond’s hands but froze when Will’s playful gaze met his own anxious one. “W-Will…no! I don’t feel like laughing now! Please! I’m injured come on!”

Rolling his eyes at the slight whine Nico had to his tone, Will easily lifted the other boy up, making Nico yelp and hang onto his shoulder as he was spun around and suddenly sat in Will’s lap, his back pressed up against the other’s chest. Kicking his legs out, Nico tried to squirm his way out of his boyfriend’s grasp but sighed heavily when the blond just tightened his hold around his waist. Laying back against Will chest in a small huff, Nico squeaked when Will buried his face in his neck, pressing soft kisses around his neck and near his ears. Pulling at Will’s arms to try and get free, Nico bit back the giggles that were threatening to bubble out of his throat as Will’s hands joined in the frey, gently squeezing around his sides and down towards his hips.

“Come on Nico! Here I am, trying to make you feel better and you’re not laughing. Don’t worry, no one else is here besides us,” Will whispered, pressing his lips against Nico’s flushed ear. Snorting at the feeling, Nico tried to scrunch his shoulders up but failed when Will placed his chin down and nuzzled into the sensitive skin of his flushed neck. Shaking his head hard, Nico bit down on his lip and kicked his legs out. Raising his eyebrows at the act of stubborness, Will smirked and took a deep breath, pressing his lips against Nico’s shoulder. Freezing up as Will stopped his teasing touches, Nico held his breath as the blond’s fingers shaped into claws before he touched down, blowing the hardest raspberry he could into the back of Nico’s neck while his fingers dug into the boy’s hips, rubbing his thumb into circles against the sensitive area. Feeling his eyes burst open, Nico shrieked before his held back laughter finally burst free from his mouth. Grinning as he heard this, Will continued to nibble on Nico’s neck while he moved his hands up the boy’s shirt and poked around his belly, scratching around his navel. “There it is! The beautiful laughter I’ve been waiting for!”

“W-Wihihihihill! Nohohoho! S-stahahahahap!” Nico shrieked, bucking in the blond’s hold, arching his back and kicking his legs out. Tugging at the hands that were still teasing the sensitive skin of his belly button, Nico threw his head back and cackled, slowly losing all the fight he had in him as his limbs grew heavy and tears were beginning to trail down his flushed face. Noticing this, Will slowed his tickles to a stop until he was just gently rubbing the skin of Nico’s sides, not enough to make the boy laugh but enough for him to relax. “P-plehehehease! No more! Plehease!”

Nodding softly against Nico’s shoulder, Will removed his hands from the other’s shirt and wrapped his arms tighter around Nico’s waist, hugging him softly. Panting softly as he caught his breath, Nico hummed and turned his head, pressing a shy kiss to Will’s cheek. Feeling a soft blush stain his own cheeks, Will pressing another kiss to Nico’s shoulder as he hugged him closer, making Nico snort out a chuckle at how hard their bodies were pressed together. Threading his fingers in Will’s that were around his waist, Nico relaxed against his boyfriend and closed his eyes, letting their soft breathing being the only sound in the medical tent as they both took a change to relax and enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
